Mocking Hay
by Weirdest-Fanfictions
Summary: "You might be wondering why you're here. Well, I'm going to put you to the test. How long can you stay here before you break? There is no escape, and if you try to leave, there will be consequences. You have been warned. So, take a look around, explore, and see how long you can last."


Katniss Everdeen blinked as her situation was coming into picture. Just a few moments ago she was home, with Peeta, but now she was in what appeared to be an old rickety house. She heard voices coming from a lit room to her left. She decided to investigate. She was greeted by a bunch of wide-eyes (or in this case slightly less squinty-eyed) Asian teenagers.

"Um, hello, I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm not exactly sure where I am. What is this place?" she asked the teens in front of her.

"We aren't sure how we got here, or what this place is for that matter." A boy standing by the fridge said. "The name's Kelvin by the way. These are my friends Elijah, Bianca, and Jason and my cousins Jonah, Stephanie, Aaron, and Kirsten." He motioned to the others in the room.

"Oh, um, yes hello, but I really need to get back home." Katniss said noticing the exit to the house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jason said stopping here. "If there's one thing we've learned, it's that bad things happen when you try to leave."

"I got possessed!" Stephanie said raising her hand.

"Oh well that sounds lovely." Katniss said backing away from the door. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Katniss turned around to see what happened, but when she turned back, she found that the teens were gone. " _Well that was odd."_ She thought as she left the kitchen to find the source of the sound. To her surprise, there was a girl with short blonde hair on the ground. "Hello?" she said shaking the blonde girl awake.

"Ugh! Where am I?" the girl said.

"I don't know what this place is. I was hoping you could help me get out. I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Tris Prior." The girl said getting to her feet.

"Hello ladies." A voice said over and intercom. "You might be wondering why you're here. Well, I'm going to put you to the test. How long can you stay here before you break? There is no escape, and if you try to leave, there will be consequences. You have been warned. So, take a look around, explore, and see how long you can last." And with that the voice was done. Soon there was another loud thud.

"Well howdy y'all." A tall, bearded country man said. "Would y'all mind tellin' me where I am?"

"Yeah, we're in some torture house. How do we know you aren't some sort of test?" Tris said suspiciously.

"Whoa now little lady, I don't mean ya any harm. My name's Blake, Blake Shelton." He said raising his hands.

"Well, you can never have enough allies." Katniss shrugged. "The goal is to stay until they break us. I have a feeling we'll be here for a long time."

"I guess we should start exploring" Tris said reluctantly. Tris and Katniss went into a frilly looking room full of antique dolls while Blake checked out the room across. "Oh my God, Katniss, I think that doll just moved!"

"Don't worry, Tris. It's just a trick." Katniss said nonchalantly. Suddenly creepy music started playing and all the dolls were staring at the two girls. That was it. They screamed.

"Whoa, there gals. It's okay! Ain't nothin' but a few dolls." Blake came running in.

"He's right, he's right." Katniss said, her heart rate coming down to normal.

"Right, let's just check out another room." Tris said standing up. The trio went down a hall. Suddenly the sounds or train whistles filled the hall. A terrifying, moon like face appeared in their minds. "What the heck is that?" Tris yelled.

"Ah, God! It's that stupid train! Thomas! He must be behind this!" Blake yelled.

"Trains are conscious here?" Katniss questioned.

"Not all trains, but he sure as heck is! We gotta get outta this hall!" Blake motioned toward a light pink room at the end of the hall. They entered the room and were greeted by two screens. On one screen there was an elderly woman, slowly dying of old age. Suddenly, on a tombstone were the words "Here lies Katniss Everdeen." The other screen showed a young Tris Prior. She was in a room, surrounded by the death serum. Her divergence allowed her to overcome it, but suddenly a bullet went through her and she fell to the ground, dead.

"No!" Tris yelled. "That can't be true!"

"Ah, Tris, but it is. This is how you and your friend will die. There is no escaping it, unless," the voice on the intercom paused. "You would prefer to die here." The voice laughed.

"No, we have to get out of here. I don't care what the consequences are. I need to know that the real world is out there. I need to know." Tris said in a panic.

"Okay, okay, okay." Katniss said in a calming manner. "There's a door out of the kitchen. We can get out of there." She said wanting to get her distressed friend to safety. They left through the door, looking at what appeared to be a normal suburban neighborhood. "See it's okay. We're all ok, right Blake?"

"It's so beautiful." Blake whispered, practically drooling over the conveniently place Thomas the Train monster truck in front of him. He climbed behind the driver's seat and started the truck.

"Um, Tris…" Katniss said with growing concern. "I think we need to start running now!" The girls ran as country music started blasting out of the truck. Suddenly Blake aimed the truck at the two girls. He slammed the truck into a mailbox, trying to hit the pair. "Tris! He can only go after one of us! We have to split up!"

"Fine, but we have to meet up at the house. I we go back inside, Thomas will stop possessing him!" Katniss ran as the truck followed Tris. She circled back around and met Tris at the door. As they stepped foot inside, Blake stopping being possessed.

"Well, that was a doozy." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Wait, what's that on your wrist?" Tris said, concerned. Blake's face turned red in panic.

"It's nothin', I swear!"

"No! You work for him!" Katniss said seeing the Thomas tattoo on his wrist.

"Fine, I admit it! I swear allegiance to my lord and savior Thomas the Train! He needs the essence from you brave book characters to take over this world!"

"Book characters?" Tris said.

"Well, yeah. You guys are just book characters here." Blake said.

Tris suddenly stabbed him with a conveniently placed knife she found on the ground. "Die!" She yelled. His blood dripped to the ground and two portals came out of puddles of his blood.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye." Tris said.

"Well, I could figure out a way to get to you." Katniss said, embracing her new best friend in a hug.

"Sadly no, Katniss. Even if you could find a way to get to my world, I would be dead. That scene Thomas showed me was exactly what I was walking into before I was transported here. I was afraid of death at first, but now I realize that I need to do this, for my friends and the little bit of family I have left. Sure, I'll be leaving people behind, but they'll be fine without me."

"No! I'll go to your world, Tris! I'll live out your fate. You are so strong. There is so much you could do in Panem." Katniss pleaded.

"It's okay, Katniss. Go live with the people you love. You have a long life ahead of you. Plus, apparently we're both book characters, so our legacies with be recorded for the people of this world. I was afraid of death at first, but know I am ready. I'll be okay. The people I know won't know me like you do, but because I knew you, I have been changed for good." Tris said taking a step into the portal.


End file.
